Ron & Hermione: A Love Story
by TWEEKtheTWITCH
Summary: The story of how it should be with Ron and Hermione. SLASH between Draco and Harry. If you don't like it don't read it.Review please. :
1. Prolouge

Rain pounded hard against the windows. It was rather late, about one in the morning. The Gryffindor common room was almost completely empty besides two figures sitting entwined on the couch near the dying fire, a girl with bushy brown curls and a boy with flaming red hair.

"I love you, Ron," the girl said passionately, but quietly. "More than anything."

"I love you, too," the boy murmured. "I love you so much, Hermione."

The girl called Hermione lay back on the couch as the boy called Ron lay over her. He brought his lips slowly to hers and they shared a slow, deep kiss. Ron's hand ran over Hermione's thigh expertly as though it had done so millions of times before. Hermione brought her hand to the back of Ron's head, feathering her fingers through his flaming hair.

"Oh, baby, I need you tonight." Ron moaned softly in Hermione's ear, sending pleasurable shivers down her body.

"Quick, Ronnie." She said affectionately, and they turned on their sides. Hermione's hand moved down between them and, with a flick of her skilled fingers, unbuttoned Ron's jeans. Ron moved his hand under the back of Hermione's shirt, feeling the smoothness of her back. His hand reached the clasp of her bra, and unhooked it with a flip of his fingers. Hermione had already relieved Ron of his jeans and they sat up on the couch still kissing deeply. Ron quickly pulled back and took of his polo, throwing it to the ground, as Hermione pulled off her own shirt.

They immediately went back to passionate kissing, their bare chests rubbing against each other. Still kissing Ron, Hermione promptly pulled off her skirt and underwear, then moved her hands to Ron's waist and pulled his boxers down and threw them to the floor. They toppled quietly and purposefully to the rug, still caught in their embrace. Hermione felt Ron bulge hugely against her leg; she knew it was time. She pulled back and looked deep into Ron's eyes.

"Do it, sweetheart," Hermione whispered, inwardly bracing herself. Her hands clasped Ron's bare bottom and Ron slid slowly into her. She moaned again and they rolled over, Hermione now on top of Ron. They began kissing intensely again, gasping for breath.

"Hermione, baby, I'm coming." Ron panted in Hermione's ear.

"Mhm," Hermione hummed, kissing and sucking sensually on Ron's neck.

Sure enough, about a minute later, Hermione felt Ron climax deep in inside her, Ron moaning and panting as Hermione went on screaming Ron's name over and over as loudly as she dared to. Hermione flopped down next to a heavily panting Ron.

"I love you," Ron said weakly, clutching Hermione's hand.

"I love you, too," Hermione said, and kissed Ron's sweaty cheek. "And as much as I'd love to do that again, we have school tomorrow."

Ron groaned. "Ugh. Don't remind me, babe."

"I just did." Hermione smiled. "You'll survive. C'mon, get dressed." She got up and grabbed her clothes off the ground, but Ron just lay on the floor, propped up on his elbows, watching her. Hermione looked at him in the middle of clasping her bra and snorted. "I'm not getting rid of that." She said, gesturing to his renewed erection. "Wow, you can just keep on going and going, eh?" She tossed his clothes on top of him and pulled on her own shirt.

"Only for you, Miss Granger." Ron said and raised one eyebrow suggestively. Hermione laughed quietly.

When they finished dressing, Hermione pinned Ron against a wall and kissed him quickly.

"Gonna get rid of it?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione giggled.

"Not tonight, gorgeous." She said. Ron groaned.

"Well, fine, then don't make it harder than it already is." They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "No, no, that's not what I meant, I meant"

"I know, baby, but it was funny." Hermione laughed. She looked down at her watch. "Oh, shit, it's two o' clock. We gotta go. I love you." She kissed him one last time and scurried of to the girls' dormitories. Ron slowly climbed the stairs, savoring and replaying the past hour in his head.

A couple of rooms away, Hermione lay down in her four-poster bed, smiling to herself as she gently fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Shock

Hermione Granger woke to the sound of rain still splattering on the windows. She got up, replaying the night before in her mind.

_I'm in love,_ she thought to herself. The words seemed strange in her own head, though she wanted to scream them out to the whole world.

She put on her robes, grabbed her book bag and wand, and strode from the room to find her boyfriend. She descended the spiral staircase to find her boyfriend Ron Weasley and their long time friend Harry Potter waiting for her.

"Hey," Hermione beamed at them.

"Hey," Ron said, slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they started walking to breakfast. They entered the Entrance Hall and were just about to cross the threshold of the Great Hall when a certain blond boy cut them off. Draco Malfoy turned to Harry. Harry twitched slightly and Draco smirked, but not in a malicious way, as he usually did when he looked at Harry.

"All right, Potter?" Draco said in a deeper, more mature voice than his own.

"Yeah," Harry squeaked, his voice cracking. Draco's smirk widened and he walked off into the Great Hall, leaving Harry slightly breathless and Ron and Hermione extremely confused.

They followed Draco into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor house table. Harry ate breakfast without a word and never met Ron or Hermione's eyes. When he finished, he quickly walked out of the Great Hall without a word to either of them.

"What's up with him?" Ron said, staring after Harry.

"I don't know." Hermione said, looking over at the Slytherin table. "Oh no,"

They looked over at the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco Malfoy stand up and follow Harry out of the hall.

"Oh, that can't mean anything good." Hermione said worriedly. "Malfoy might hex Harry or something…"

"Well, come on, then!" Ron said. They both ran from the hall. The Entrance Hall was empty, so they ran up the marble steps, wildly looking left and right. And then they heard it: a giggle. They ran up the corridor toward a statue at the end of the passage. Near the end of the hallway they stopped short and froze.

Draco had Harry pinned against a wall behind the statue and was kissing him furiously.

And Harry was most defiantly not resisting.


End file.
